The Black Velvet Band
by Viceroy
Summary: Obi-wan comes across something that sparks many memories post TPM


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Black Velvet Band**

  
  


**His eyes they shone like the diamonds**

**You'd think he was king of the land **

**And his hair hung over his shoulders**

**Tied up with a black velvet band.**

  
  


"Obi-wan"Anakin called "I'm going out "

"Alright Ani, be back before ten"Obi-wan called to him as the door slammed shut.

Obi-wan sighed as he went back to sorting though he and Qui-gon's things. It was still so hard to believe he was gone, even though it had been over three months now , he still missed him. 

They had been through so much together, faced overwhelming odds and won and now ....now he was sorting though their belonging and packing away the past. This was right he had to move on didn't he. He'd taken to long to get to the task already. " Yes " he thought to himself "it's time to put the past behind me"

With that Obi-wan resumed his work, packing boxes away in the closet, he began to lift a particularly heavy one when the bottom split and the contents tumbled to the floor

"Damn it" Obi-wan swore as he began to pick up the mess, his hand touched something soft and he picked it up to examine it closer. "It's Qui-gon's ...." Had Obi-wan not been a jedi he probably would have wept, at the memories that the black velvet hair band awoke in him.

  
  


**On a small planet called Bandomeer**

**Apprentice to he I did tried **

**And many an hour of sweet happiness**

**I spent content at his side **

**Till bad misfortune came on me **

**And caused me to stray from this man**

**Far away from my master and his patience**

**Where I then found that black velvet band **

  
  


He had been twelve years old, and desperately wanted to become a jedi knight. At the temple he had fought for Qui-gon hoping to impress him. It hadn't worked , Qui-gon showed no interest in him. Obi-wan had resigned him self to life as a farmer until he found out that Qui-gon was by chance on the same transport. Obi-wans heart leapt at the opportunity to prove himself agian.

And he did , he fought bravely and well along side Qui-gon. He was sure that things would be different between him and Qui-gon now. They were. They were worse, now Qui-gon ignored him completely. Yet once again fate pushed them together, and in the mine tunnels Obi-wan heard the words he'd been waiting to hear all his life "my padawan"

  
  


**His eyes they shone like the diamonds**

**You'd think he was king of the land **

**And his hair hung over his shoulders**

**Tied up with a black velvet band. **

They traveled the galaxy then as master and apprentice. And formed a strong bond of trust between them. 

Things had been running smooth till they landed on a planet called Melinda/Dann. Despite his masters warning not to get invovled in the affairs, Obi-wan soon became engrossed in the cause of the young, he had even gone so far as to defy his Master and break the trust that was beginning to form between them.

Obi-wan eventually had to call for help, and was aided by Qui-gon somewhat reluctantly.

The planet was able to achieve peace but not before Obi-wan's friend had been killed and Obi-wan had been nearly driven mad.

  
  


Obi-wan shivered where he sat , Melinda/Dann was not his favorite memory, it had been poor judgment on his part and almost cost him his relationship with Qui-gon.

He sighed , looking down at the band in his hand. 

  
  


**Well I went out walking one evening **

**Not meaning to go very far**

**When I met a fickle some merchant **

**She was selling her goods near a bar**

**As I watched she took from her satchel **

**And slipped it right in to my hand **

**A gift to give to my master**

**This beautiful black velvet band .**

  
  


Obi-wan had been 17 and had been given the day to himself to relax.

He wandered around Corasaunt looking at the many shops and merchandise.

He had been on the lower levels when he heard a cry for help, quickly he ran towards an alley, there in the dark was a big brute of a creature harassing a small, humanoid female.

Obi-wan charged the creature knocking him into the wall and onto the street.

The creature turned and fled, not having expected to face any challenge, and Obi-wan had turned to help the woman up.

She was a bubbly, little twi"lk and insisted Obi-wan take a small token of her gratitude.

She handed him a black silk band, saying he could give it to a loved one since his hair was much to short for it . He had said his thanks and went on his way.

The band was quite lovely, and Obi-wan did have someone in mind who would certainly be able to use it .

  
  
  
  
  
  


**His eyes they shone like the diamonds**

**You'd think he was king of the land **

**And his hair hung over his shoulders**

**Tied up with a black velvet band.**

  
  


**Next morning I dressed in a hurry**

**And made my happiness clear**

**Then my master said my young padawan**

**What is it that you hold so dear**

  
  


Qui-gon had hugged Obi-wan tightly and then ruffled his white locks , (which he hated ).

Obi-wan could feel his masters happiness as he sat next to him, watching the other man try on the band. It certainly was an improvement, the new look made Qui-gon look quite sharp and he kept it the same ever since.

**And it's been seven short years since that happened**

**And I still love and trust this man**

** I'm along side my master and his patience**

**I'll follow the black velvet band**

  
  


Obi-wan leaned against the bed letting his head fall back and closing his eyes, he remembered.

All those adventures, all the missions, the new friends the old enemies the , ones who bless them the ones who cursed their very existence, he remembered them all.

But mostly he remembered Qui-gon Jinn , his master , his father, his friend ,

Someone who he could confide in and trust , someone to talk with, someone who cared for him.

Him and all his little annoyances and imprefections, but who loved him any way, and would never let him give up.

Obi-wan whispered in to the darkness of the room as a tear slid down his cheek, "I'll remember you .....I"ll remember you" he clutched the band tightly, drifting to sleep.

  
  


**His eyes they shone like the diamonds**

**You'd think he was king of the land **

**And his hair hung over his shoulders**

**Tied up with a black velvet band.**

  
  


Had Obi-wan been awake he may have notice a soft blue light shining by his window,and the faint silhouette, of a powerfully built man standing over him**, **the ghost gently brought his hand up to Obi-wan's brow and very lightly ruffled his hair **.**

Obi-wan" the ghost looked at him, his former masters eyes were soft as he stared at the young man in front of him,****

Qui-gon gazed at him, knowing that the future of countless star systems were resting on this young man's shoulders.

"I know you will make me proud , Obi-wan and lead those oppressed from the darkness into the light " with a final smile Qui-gon faded away just as the first rays of light came though the windows and a young jedi knight awoke with a stiff neck, and a strange feeling that he had not been alone **.**

  
  


Obi-wan thought for a minute, then realizing something he dashed out the door and called out "Anakin!"****

  
  
  
  


**Come along my dear young apprentice **

**Take comfort although I am gone**

**And whenever a sith do you battle **

**May they beware of the brave Obi-wan**

**For he'll strike and make you a mortar **

**Your saber will fall from your hands**

**And the very next thing that you know for sure **

**Your blood will be staining the sands **

  
  


**His eyes they shine like the diamonds**

**He'll always remember that man**

**How his hair hung over his shoulders**

**Tied up with a black velvet band.**

  
  


**His eyes they shone like the diamonds**

**You'd think he was king of the land **

**And his hair hung over his shoulders**

**Tied up with a black velvet band.**

  
  


**Tied up with a black velvet band.**

  
  
  
  


** End **

  
  


** ***The song Black Velvet Band is by the 

**Irish Rovers **


End file.
